1. Field
The disclosed embodiments relate to an assembly of at least two concentric axisymmetric parts capable of removing the dust that collects between said concentric parts.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
In numerous technical fields, such as the field of connections and attachments, it is necessary for two concentric parts, such as a spindle and a ring or a hollow cylinder, to be nested one inside the other for example in order to strengthen a connection. The two concentric parts are mounted in such a way as to ensure good transfer of load. However, in order to allow these two parts to be fitted one inside the other, it is necessary to provide a small amount of clearance between said parts, it being possible for this small clearance to cause an unwanted relative rotational or translational movement while said parts are in use. The unwanted friction may file away the contact surface of each of these two parts, creating dust which collects between the two parts. This dust may abrade the parts, making the effect of wear of said parts far worse. Likewise, depending on where the two concentric parts are fitted together, it is possible that dust may collect on the contact surfaces along which the two parts contact each other even while the said parts are being fitted together.